


The Bakery

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 3 sentence fic, AU, F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Nine x Rose and Bakery</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> So one of @timepetalsprompts prompts was ‘new’ for the new year. I’ve been thinking about what ‘new’ I wanted. Thought about an Eight/Rose story but don’t have any ideas for one. But hey, I don’t write au stories! So here we are, under both ‘new’ and a (very limiting) 3 sentence prompt.

The Doctor glared at his prized oven—his expensive prized oven—the one he lovingly installed himself seven years ago in his newly opened bakery and cursed soundly at the stupid, bloody now-smoldering thing.

Behind him, the fire lieutenant snickered, a lovely sound so very much at odds with the bulky uniform she wore as she led her team to put out the fire in his once-prized oven.

Sighing, he looked up at the beautiful blonde, tongue firmly tucked in the side of her mouth and did the only thing he could—he held out the tray of peppermint chocolate chip cookies and said with a cheeky grin, “Cookie, Lieutenant Tyler?”


End file.
